Notice me
by wordmaker123
Summary: Beca had been pining over Aubrey for three years now, it's about time she did something to get noticed. A tale of how to get your dream girl. It's foolproof. Mitchsen One-shot.


**Uhh... yeah. This happened...**

* * *

Beca sighed forlornly as she gazed across the quad at a lone blonde, sitting alone writing something in her journal.

"Ask her out"

"What?"

"Ask her out"

"No! Are you insane?"

"Well, why not?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Listen Beca its been three years since you started crushing on her and I'm sick of hearing you sigh in that love struck way and look at her with wounded eyes when you haven't even made an attempt to talk to her! How are you supposed to get anywhere if every time you're near her you freeze up?" Jesse cries out frustratedly as he snatches Beca's headphones away from her in order to get her attention. Beca looks up to see Jesse glaring at her with a no-nonsense look on his face, a stark contrast to the usual boyish grin that donned his face. He had crossed his arms across his chest and his eyes lacked the warmth that was usually there.

"But Jesse, I can't!" she whined, even as she complained she couldn't help but cringe at the whining tone of her voice and her own cowardice.

"What do you mean you can't, you speak English right? I'm sure she does too, just go over there and say 'Hi, I'm Beca. Would you like to have coffee with me' or something" Jesse pushes her.

"She doesn't even drink coffee, it upsets her stomach. She prefers tea" Beca mumbles as she lets her head flop into her hands.

"Then ask her out for tea, for gods sake!" Jesse yells, his frustration becoming clear in the way his hands smack the grass they were sitting on. "Also it's really creepy how you know that considering you've never had a conversation" Jesse adds with a slightly weirded out expression.

Beca blushes at his comment, not bothering to reply.

"Oh, look! She's coming this way" Jesse exclaims. Beca's head whips round to see that the blonde had indeed packed up her things and began heading down the quad in their general direction.

"Jesse, don't you fucking-" Beca begins frantically as the blonde nears them on the way to her yoga class... don't even ask.

"Excuse me, Excuse me!" Jesse shouts as he waves his hands exaggeratedly, quickly grabbing the blondes attention. She raises one blonde eyebrow at the sight of the dopey boy waving his hands at her dorkily.

"What are you doing? make her go away!" Beca hisses as the blonde makes her move towards them.

"Yes? Can I help you?" A soft, lilting voice asks from above

Beca's eyes widen and her mouth drops open when she looks up to see Aubrey Posen, the object of her desires for three years, standing above them with her hands wrapped around one of the leather bound journals that Beca often spotted her drawing in. Not that she was an object, she was so independent and beautiful. More of a goddess than anything.

"Yes, my friend Beca here, has a question she would like to ask you" Jesse answers smugly as he shoves Beca's shoulder slightly in encouragement.

Beca shrinks slightly as Aubrey's gaze turns to her, the questioning look in her captivating emerald eyes causing Beca to both melt a little and freeze up.

"Uh-Um-I-I" Beca stutters as the pressure of the moment gets to her. The blonde eyebrow raised just a little bit further causing Beca to sweat.

"Did you know kangaroos have three vaginas?" Beca blurts out in her moment of panic before realising what she had just said and paling.

"Oh, no I didn't?" Aubrey responds with a surprised look on her face, Beca noticed that her expression is also tinged with slight disappointment. Probably at the face she was missing the start of her yoga class for some loser. Beca felt like crying in embarrassment.

After a few moments of Beca gaping silently as she stared at the blonde with Jesse pulling the same expression, only aimed at Beca, the blonde checks her watch.

"Listen, I'm kind of late for something..." the blonde trails off before waving and walking away.

Beca and Jesse make no attempt at conversation until the blonde is out of sight. As soon as she turns the corner Jesse smacks Beca on the back of the head lightly.

"What the fuck was that?" Jesse asks exasperatedly as he lifts his hand up to smack against his forehead.

"I don't know" Beca moaned sadly as she flops back onto the grass. "You didn't give me enough time to prepare, I panicked" she mumbles despondently.

"You've had three years to prepare. You literally wrote fourteen pages worth of conversation starters in case of a chance encounter. What is wrong with you?"'m

"I panicked!" Beca repeated defensively as she sits up again, curling her arms around her stomach protectively. "This is all you fault" Beca said accusingly whilst glaring at Jesse.

"How is this my fault?" Jesse asks indignantly as his eyes narrow on his best friend.

"You sprung that on me and now she thinks I'm some weirdo that talks about kangaroo vaginas and she'll never want me near her again!" Beca cries out dejectedly.

"Oh shut up will you. Of course she'd want you if you could just control yourself enough to hold an actual conversation with her. It's time you pulled your head out of your ass and figured out a way to get noticed" Jesse lectured her as he rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

"Yeah, you're right!" Beca agreed as she sat up straighter, she couldn't help but feel hopeful at Jesse's words.

"I know I'm right, I've been telling you that for three years" Jesse rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression.

"This time you're not backing out though, I have a plan" Jesse informed her as he watched Beca's face fall at the idea of actually having to go through with this plan.

Jesse, seeing her change in mood, grumbled before berating her.

"Listen, do you want her to notice you or not? Because this plan I have is one hundred percent guaranteed to get you her attention and maybe if she's interested in you then you won't even have to bother working up the courage to say anything. She'll be wanting to talk to you! Are you in or not?" Jesse asks as he gives her a challenging look. "Or are you too chicken" he adds teasingly as he starts to make clucking noises.

Dammit.

"Okay! Fine, what's the plan?" Beca finally concedes, her shoulders dropping. Jesse just grinned mischievously. At that moment Beca knew she probably wouldn't like what Jesse had planned.

* * *

"So, I've been scoping out your lady-love" Jesse states as he plops down across from Beca in the near deserted quad.

Beca raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'scoping out'?" she asks hesitantly.

"Some would call it stalking, some would say research. Take your pick." Jesse shrugs nonchalantly as he takes a bite of his sand which.

"And...?"

"I've figured out how to get her to notice you!" Jesse exclaimed happily through a mouthful of chicken and sweetcorn.

"Really? How? Tell me!" Beca demands as she moves forward eagerly, she couldn't believe she was finally going to get her girl.

"I've entered you in a poetry competition!" Jesse answers as he bounces in his seat slightly.

"What!? Jesse!" Beca cries as she lets her head flop forward onto the table.

"I accidentally-on purpose heard Aubrey talking to her friends about going to some poetry think Wednesday night and found out it's being held

at the coffee shop near campus."

"Of course she likes poetry, she's too smart for me. Smart and beautiful, she's basically the whole package" Beca mumbled dazedly at the thought of the blonde in those thick rimmed reading glasses she sometimes wore, flicking through a big poetry book. Her nose wrinkling the way it did when she was working on homework in the library whilst Beca watched from a safe distance. Her entrancing green eyes focused on the words of the page as her teeth into her bottom lip. Her full, light pink bottom lip that Beca could just imagine felt like...

"Beca!"

"W-who, what? Did you say something?" Beca asked distractedly as she squirmed slightly in her seat, she was suddenly feeling warm. She was sure her cheeks were now a light pink.

"I said that if you win this competition she'll be impressed and she'll also know your name" Jesse repeated as he eyes her weirdly. "Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"No reason! But good idea Jesse, I'll write the best damn poem you've ever hear. It's just like a song right?" Beca stood from her seat and quickly started packing up her things as Jesse nodded at her encouragingly.

"Thanks Jesse!" Beca called behind her as she quickly set off for her dorm in order to gain the peace she needed to write the best poem Aubrey Posen had ever heard.

* * *

"Look, Jesse. There she is! She looks so pretty in that beanie, do you think she's chose that shade of grey for a specific reason. I wonder what it is..." Beca sighed as she spotted Aubrey enter the dimly lit coffee shop with a few of her friends.

"Beca! Focus, have you written your poem?" Jesse asks after gaining the love-stuck brunettes attention.

"Right here" Beca grinned as she gestured to the crumpled piece of paper in her hand, slapping away Jesse's hand when he attempted to reach for it. "No, I want Aubrey to hear it first" Beca scolds as she carefully smooths out the paper, blocking Jesse's view of the words with her hand.

"Fine, doesn't matter anyway. You're up next" Jesse informs her as they watch the guy with thick glasses and a man-bun wrap up his spoken word poem. Beca and Jesse begin to clap only to be glared at by the rest of the audience who were clicking their fingers. Beca and Jesse sheepishly click their fingers as well, suitably chastised. Beca doesn't notice the blonde smiling fondly in their direction as her friends giggle suggestively.

"Next up, Beca Mitchell" a tall gangly man, who was wearing a homemade knitted Cardigan calls, Beca stands and after quick reassurances from Jesse, makes her way over to the microphone.

"Hi everybody, my name is Beca Mitchel and I will be reading one of my own poems, titles "Jockey of your discs" Beca begins confidently.

 _"Music is like a burning fire of ice,_

 _Its cold and hot,_

 _But also warm and chilly,_

 _Isn't that ironic_

 _Chilli is hot, but chilly is cold_

 _And the country can be both,_

 _Seasons change with time,_

 _But one thing does not,_

 _Music_

 _M is for music,_

 _U is for you and I,_

 _S is for song, which is like music,_

 _I is for me, and the music I play,_

 _C is for connections, wifi the least important_

 _Like a moth to a flame,_

 _I am drawn to sweet symphony's,_

 _"Disc jockey" they call me,_

 _But little do they know,_

 _I fear horses."_

"Thank you" Beca finishes before nodding seriously at the deathly silent crowd. Come to think of it, why were they so quiet.

After a moment a few uncertain clicks sounded through the shop, accompanied with a few snorts of laughter.

Beca glanced over to Aubrey and her friends to see that they were doubled over in laughter, Aubrey however had a bemused look on her face as she stared uncertainly at Beca.

Deciding that things hadn't gone to plan, Beca moves off the stage and flops back into her seat next to Jesse, attempting to sink down out of the eyesight of the many patrons, especially Aubrey.

"What the fuck was that?" Jesse hisses in disbelief "I thought you said your poem was good" he asked her confusedly.

"I thought it was" Beca mumbled with a slight pout as she sank down further into her seat. "This is all your fault" added as her ears tinged an even brighter red with a sad yet accusing tone to her voice.

"How is this my fault? You wrote the crappy poem!" Jesse scoffed.

"You suggested this, now she thinks in some idiot. She's probably laughing it up with her friends right now" Beca muttered despondently as she turned her pitiful eyes on Jesse.

Jesse leaned upwards to catch a glimpse of Aubrey only to find that she was staring at the back of Beca's head. Jesse grinned.

"Well at least she knows who you are" Jesse says with an optimistic smile. "It's fine though, this isn't just a one part plan" he reassures.

"I don't know Jesse, I think she knows me for the wrong reason" Beca mumbled as she leaned further down into her seat, any further and she would slide to the floor.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Stop wallowing in our own misery, you're such an emo sometimes" Jesse scolded before he stood. "Let's get out of here, I'm not sure I want to be seen with you right now" he continues as he drags the brunette out of the small coffee shop by the arm.

If Beca was a less oblivious person she might have noticed the pale green eyes following her out as well as the small smile quirking at the corner of Aubrey's lips.

* * *

"Okay, Operation Bag the Broad part two is ready!" Jesse burst into Beca's dormitory two days later with a bright green flyer in his hands.

"Aubrey Posen is not a 'broad'. She's a wonderfully beautiful and intelligent woman that probably thinks I'm an idiot right now..." Beca moaned from her cocoon that consisted of unwashed bed-sheets and empty crisp packets.

"Get over yourself, she wasn't even laughing at you. I was watching her" Jesse argued as he ripped the covers from Beca to find her curled in a foetal position hugging a copy of the Dixie chicks album 'fly'.

Beca had promptly bought the album when Jesse had informed her that Aubrey had held it one day when she came by the radio station to talk to Luke. She was just waiting for the right moment to gift it to the blonde.

"Whatever" Beca mumbled sadly as she traced the patterns on the front of the album.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, phase two of the plan is in progress. Go take a shower, we need to leave soon" Jesse ordered as he threw the covers behind him to block Beca from grabbing them again.

"It's useless, we should just give up now" Beca groaned as she blinked at the bright light Jesse had let in through the blinds.

"It's too late for that, I've already signed you up. I had to pay thirteen dollars!" Jesse exclaimed as he threw a pillow from Kimmy-Jin's bed at Beca's head. Beca cringed, her roommate always checked that nothing was out of place when she returned.

"Wait, signed me up for what?" Beca asked worriedly as she suddenly registered what Jesse had said.

"Jujutsu, of course!"

Fuck.

* * *

"Welcome class, today we have two new members. Please welcome Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell" an elderly Asian man called to the group of twenty or so members as Beca and Jesse stepped up next to him.

Jesse waved enthusiastically to the group as Beca smiled awkwardly by his side, periodically glancing towards the door wondering why the blonde hadn't arrived yet.

"Please take your places at the end of the line" the man gestures and Beca moves to stand next a man who must be twice her size who smiles dopily at her and waves at them both, with Jesse on her other side.

"Where is she Jesse, you said this was her class" Beca hissed through gritted teeth as the man began his lesson.

"I don't know, I thought it was" Jesse mumbled, clearly trying to focus on the lesson.

"What the hell Jesse, you said your plan was fool proof. I can't believe-" Beca began to rant but was swiftly interrupted.

"Miss Mitchell, seeing as you think you know enough to not pay attention in my class, would you care to come demonstrate?" the class teacher called, catching Beca off guard.

"Oh, sorry but I don't think-" Beca began but was cut off by the door opening to reveal a flustered Aubrey entering the room.

Beca watched dazedly as the blonde apologised profusely to the Sensei, that's what Beca thinks they're called... or was that Karate?

Whatever, that was not what Beca needed to focus on right now. Neither was the way Aubrey's yogas pants fit her so well...

"Miss Mitchell, please come to the front" the 'Sensei' called again, Beca shot him a petulant glare. Why was he picking on her, Jesse was talking too. Now she was going to be humiliated in front of the woman of her dreams again, but this time it actually was Jesse's fault.

Beca was so involved in her inner turmoil that she didn't notice the blonde eyeing her as she walked to the front, or the way the blondes eyes travelled a little lower than necessary.

"Now Miss Mitchell, if you could attack me?" Beca frowned, she didn't want to hurt this guy, he was almost shorter than her. There was also the fact that he looked like he was at least sixty.

"Do not be afraid, little girl" he goaded Beca with a smirk. Beca felt her frown deepen. 'Little girl?', the bastard. Her cheeks heated up, she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Aubrey again, so she charged.

Next thing she knew everything was black.

/

Beca's face scrunched up in pain as she blinked her eyes open, attempting to adjust to the light.

She squinted up to see a two blurry faces leaning over her. Her eyes adjusted slightly and she smiled dopily at the beautiful image she was rewarded with. "You're pretty" she mumbled happily to the blonde angel above her, she looked an awful lot like an angel. Wait, was she dead? Dammit, she never got to kiss Aubrey.

"Are you an angel?" she murmured as she reached up to try and touch the angels face before letting out a hiss at the pain she suddenly felt in her shoulder.

"Yeah, she's definitely dislocated her shoulder and she probably had a concussion too" the blonde angel told the other blob.

"Wow, beautiful and smart. You angels are perfect..." Beca marvelled as she gaped open mouthed at the beauty above her.

"You'll need to take her to hospital, she needs an X-ray for her shoulder and should probably be checked for that concussion" the angel says to the blob. "I'm really sorry, I have to go. Will you please text me when you find out she's okay?" the angel asks with a hint of worry in her voice, Beca frowns. She doesn't want her to be worried.

Beca blinks wearily as the angelic blonde moves away. "Wait, don't leave!" Beca called after her sadly. The angel returns to her side.

"Goodbye kiss please!" Beca orders as she places a finger on her lips and purses them exaggeratedly. A heavenly laugh sounds from the angel. Beca just waits impatiently.

"Aright then" the angel concedes as Beca feels a swift peck on her cheek, her brow furrows confusedly. Beca watched the angel move away with still pursed lips.

"No! Wait, come back. I meant a proper kiss" Beca called but it was too late, the angel was gone. Beca let her head fall back in disappointment.

"This is al your fault, mysterious blob" she accused as she attempted to cross her arms only to have the intense pain return. "Ouch!"

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital" the blob replied tiredly.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing " Beca groaned for what must have been the tenth time in five minutes as she and Jesse walked back to her dormitory.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. All you did was get a flipped by an old man in front of your crush and end up with a concussion and dislocated should, which you then used to sneak a kiss from said crush, who you repeatedly called an angel and then get carted off to hospital by your best friend where you ended up getting a bright yellow sling which you may or may not have cried about when you became perceptive enough to notice" Jesse ranted sarcastically.

"Not embarrassing at all" he added unnecessarily as he opened Beca's dormitory door for her.

"Ugh..." Beca groaned as she flopped backwards onto her bed, glad that Kimmy-Jin was away for the weekend.

"It's all going to be okay, I have another part to the plan!" Jesse exclaimed as he sat on Beca's office chair.

"No Jesse! You're plans have only caused me trouble" she hissed as the pain in her shoulder continued to throb like it had been four the last four hours.

"Excuse me? You caused the trouble. My plans got you a kiss!" Jesse claimed dramatically as he spun around in the chair.

"That was one heck of a kiss..." Beca mumbled thoughtfully as she pressed her free hand to her cheek, the memory was slightly fuzzy but she couldn't help the grin that appeared in her face. The grin soon disappeared when she remembered it was probably a pity kiss.

"C'mon, just one more chance. Please?" Jesse pleaded as he widened his eyes at his best friend.

"I don't know..." Beca trailed off.

"Please, if this doesn't work then I'll stop. I promise" Jesse begged with his puppy dog look.

"Fine, but after this fails you stop" Beca stared him down until he nodded.

"Brilliant" Jesse smiled mischievously.

They remained in Beca's dorm chatting for the rest of the evening before Jesse had to leave, Beca had tried to get him to tell her his plan throughout the evening but he had steadfastly refused.

Beca watched from her place on her bed as Jesse put in his jacket and got ready to leave.

As he almost reached the door he paused with a shout of "Oh, I almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket and threw Beca her phone.

"Aubrey said you should text her" Jesse informed smugly as he exited the room with a wink, leaving a gaping Beca behind.

She frantically unlocked her phone and found that a new contact had been added into her phone.

 _'Aubrey Posen'_

The rest of the night was spent with Beca pondering over whether or not she should send a text or if Aubrey had only felt obliged to give Jesse her number because she felt sorry for Beca whilst periodically staring at the name in awe.

By the time four am had rolled around Beca had convinced herself that Aubrey was only being nice and that texting her would annoy the blonde.

She fell asleep agitated, partly due to her arm and partly due to her second failing in front of Aubrey.

* * *

It was two days after the 'incident' as Jesse had taken to referring to it and Beca thankfully hadn't come across Aubrey since, she didn't want to face that inevitable embarrassment.

At the moment she was hiding in the radio station attempting to stack records one handed as her other rested in the sling.

She was smiling dopily at an ace of base album when she was interrupted by Jesse.

"Becaw! Phase three of the plan is in action" she heard Jesse call from the door of the station. She groaned, couldn't he give her a week off or something?

"I know I said I would go through with this Jesse, but-" Beca began as she walked around the corner towards Jesse's voice.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" She blurted as Jesse came into view.

He was wearing a giant, bright red heart costume with a foam arrow poking out of the top near his head. In his hands he had a plastic bag which was filled to the brim with bright red and pink fluffy shit.

"Phase three, that's what I'm wearing!" He shouted with an excited grin as he waved the plastic bag above his head, Beca watched him struggle to move his arms as he did so.

"No! Jesse, this is ridiculous" Beca protested as he pulled out a pair of glasses with heart shaped rims and put them on. "You're ridiculous" she added.

"C'mon Beca, this is the last one I promise and why not go out with a bang. I mean it's all or nothing really" Jesse reasons as he shakes the bag.

Beca purses her lips in thought before warily eyeing the plastic bag "what's in the bag?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if she really wanted to know.

Jesse grinned, taking Beca's lack of protest as a affirmation. He practically skips over to the 'no sex desk' as they had playfully dubbed it and spilled the contents of the bag.

Beca gasped as she took in the contents, this was her stuff. Well, more like her 'shrine' if you could call it that. It basically consisted of various records that she had compiled over the past three years that she either knew Aubrey liked or thought she might like. There were also a few of the flash drives that contained mixes of said records. Along with that was a box of heart shaped chocolates and a bouquet of red roses.

"How did you get in my room?" she demanded as she took in the stolen records and flash drives "And how did you know about these? They're private" she added as her cheeks tinted pink, how long had Jesse known about her weirdness.

"I have my ways" Jesse smirked whilst tapping his nose with a finger.

"I don't think I can do this Jesse" Beca mumbled as she traced a finger from her Uninjured arm over one of the albums. The idea of baring her soul to the girl of her dreams only to be rejected was horrible.

"Beca, you leave nothing to lose. Literally nothing. You don't even have your dignity anymore" Jesse joked.

Beca scoffed before pondering over the idea. "You know what, fuck it. Might as well. I've got nothing to lose" Beca stated confidently as she gently placed all of the items in the plastic bag one handed and marched out of the station, chucking the chocolates in the bin as she walked. "Aubrey's allergic to milk chocolate" Beca replied when she noticed Jesse's offended expression.

* * *

Beca stood in front of Aubrey's flat with her hand that was not confined by the sling poised to knock, Jesse dressed in his heart costume behind her.

"Just knock already, this costumes getting itchy" Jesse whined from behind her, the impatience in his voice becoming more prevalent the longer they stood there.

Beca took a deep breath and with a jerky nod she sharply rapped on the door three times. It was too late to back out now, or was it. She quickly turned to run but Jesse somehow managed to grab her despite his costume, carefully avoiding putting pressure on her injured shoulder and turn her back to the door as it opened.

Beca gaped dumbly at the sight of Aubrey Posen standing in the doorway looking beautiful as ever, a confused look on her face as she took in Jesse's outfit.

"Hey, how's your shoulder?" the blonde asked with a soft smile as her eyes twinkled at the sight of the short brunette.

"..."

Beca continued to gape before she snapped out of it and smiled awkwardly, silently gesturing to her sling.

"Don't mind her, she's just stupid" Jesse called out from behind her as he gave her a kick in the shin to get her to talk.

"Uh... this is for you" Beca said shyly as she thrust the flowers out for Aubrey to take and had Jesse hold out the records and flash drives.

"Oh, thank you" Aubrey whispered with a fond smile as she set the items down carefully on the table next to her front door.

"So, I was wondering if-" Beca began nervously but was cut off by the sound of 'In your eyes' by Peter Gabriel coming from behind her, she whipped around and glared at Jesse who was holding out his iPod. He mouthed 'go with it' and Beca rolled her eyes. She did recall that he had asked her about where he could find a boombox on short notice.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go on a date with me, if you want too. No pressure..." Beca blurred out as fast as she could before blushing bright red. She waited for a moment only to get no response. Shit.

"Never mind, it was a stupid idea anyway. You can keep the records and stuff" Beca mumbled embarrassedly as she shoved one hand in her pocket and stumbled away awkwardly. She has made it out of the apartment complex before she realised she had ditched Jesse, however at that moment she couldn't care less. Right now she was only focussed on not letting the tears in her eyes fall, she swiped at some stray ones with her uninjured arm.

As she walked down the street of Aubrey's apartment a yell of her name caused her to falter, that was Aubrey's voice.

"Beca!" she heard her call again.

Blinking away the tears she turned around with a blank face, expecting to be yelled at. Instead a soft pair of lips met hers and her brain short-circuited. This must be what heaven is like.

Beca eagerly returned the kiss, ignoring the way her arm was bent between them, until she was gently prised away by the blondes long arms. She opened her mouth to speak but Aubrey quickly shushed her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" Aubrey admitted with a rueful smile "Jesse just told me all this stuff, the poem, the jujitsu, the arm, the records, was to get me to notice you" Aubrey continued "but I've always noticed you, in fact I've been crushing on you for quite some time" the blonde added to Beca's delight.

"Yes" the blonde finished with a grin.

Beca blinked in confusion.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you. Dork" Aubrey teased. Beca's smile widened into a dazzling grin as she reached up to pull Aubrey's face closer to her hers with one hand and captured her lips in a kiss. The distant sounds of 'In your eyes' playing.

"Go away Jesse!"

* * *

 **Yeah, so that was fun to write. I just want to let you know I am also a poet now. Yes I know it's hard to beleive i wrote something that good myself but it's true... ;)**

 **Leave a review because they make my day, thanks!**


End file.
